The Hidden Desires of a Psychiatrist
by DarkShipsSailHere
Summary: Ever since Dr. Elena Gilbert witnessed her family be brutally murdered when she was a teenager she has had a secret. Blood, gore, torture, and pain turns her on more than anything else in the world. WARNING! Sadism. Masochism, pleasure from torture, and other things... basically DARK SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Desires of a Psychiatrist

Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl who never expected to share the same desires of a serial killer on death row...

Dr. Elena Gilbert is a well known psychiatrist but not for reasons she wants... Everyone in Mystic Falls knows about the girl whose family was murdered in front of her when she was 16 years old. Elena has spent her life since then trying to understand why and how someone could do something like that, while hiding her biggest shame. Once she became a psychologist she was hoping to talk to murderers and all the evil people but her boss, Dr. Collins only assigned her to the simple fluff cases. Dr. Elena Gilbert treated people who have learning or eating disorders or substance abuse. Dr. Collins always, ALWAYS pulled her from the case if they got even a little violent or threatening. Elena was tired of it, she wanted to be treating death row killers and weasels get her way into the messed up minds of people so she could understand their reasoning. Everyday after work Elena goes home around 2 in the morning to get about 4-6 hours of sleep. She may hate her cases but she takes them very seriously. What she also does everyday is a secret that she has kept since she was 16 years old.

It all started that day when she came home from school and after a long day of cheerleading practice to find her house very quite. The lights were off except for the lights in the basement, Elena kept downstairs to see my older brother, by a year, Jeremy tied up and bleeding. She screamed and tried to help but as soon as she got the day out of his mouth he kept telling me to run. That's when it all went black and she got a searing pain in the back of her head. Elena dosed in and out of consciousness enough to see when her parents arrived and tried to help but then hot captured too. There was only one man, he was tall, muscular, with blonde hair, and had tattoos. Most importantly he had a gun and a knife. He kept threatening to kill them if they didn't cooperate but he never said what he wanted.

Her family kept asking if she was okay but she couldn't tell them the truth, that she was getting turned on by them being held hostage and her life being threatened! After a while her dad and Jeremy tried to attack him but that's when the man shot Elena's father in the chest, puncturing a lung. He collapsed and started to breathe heavily trying to stay calm but knowing he was dying and couldn't save his family. He lasted 5 minutes before his lungs completely filled with blood and he died. When Elena saw this she squeezed her legs together praying no one noticed that watching her dad die was sad but making her nearly orgasm staring at his lifeless body. Next was her brother, who in a fit of blind rage tried to get free but the man stabbed the knife in his upper thigh. Jeremy cried out in pain but kept trying to get free and the man took the knife and stabbed him again and again and again till he was dead. As Elena's mother cried in pure horror Elena couldn't hold in her moan any longer. Her mother mistook it for a moan of pain and fear and tried to sooth her but the man knew and smirked. He walked towards Elena's mother with the knife in hand and scraped it across her check leaving a bloody cut on her face that wouldn't stop oozing blood. Then he stood behind Elena's mom and grabbed her hands and his knife. He then chopped off all her fingers and all they heard was the agonizing cries. Then he stabbed her multiple times through the chest, this time hitting the heart so she died instantly. Just like that Elena was an orphan, but it was okay because there was now at he'd leave her alive... Right?! WRONG!

He stepped closer to Elena and knelt down to grab her face and simply told her, "Your punishment is worse than any death I could give you. For the rest of your life you will think of this moment and how when your family was being slaughtered you were getting off on the sights, sounds, and smells of their agony." She was then left alone to wallow in her shame.

Once Elena pulled herself out of her funk she grabbed the knife that the man left behind and cut herself free. Elena ran to her phone and called the police, they were able to find the man because his finger prints were on the knife. Elena didn't have any physical injuries bad enough to keep her at the hospital so they released her and she decided to sleep at her boyfriends house, Matt Donavan. Elena's aunt would be coming to take her in but she'd get to Mystic Falls the next day. Elena didn't leave Matts side until she had to change for bed. When she changed Elena noticed she was still very turned on, she walked out of the bathroom and saw her teenaged boyfriend laying there and decided tonight was the time to lose her virginity. He was reluctant but they did it and Elena was miserable. He went so slow and was so careful, when he got to her hymen she wanted him to rip through it as painfully as he could make it and fuck her. Knowing she wasn't gonna be able to cum, Elena reminded herself of today and with the flashes of her dead family in her head she orgasmed. Now that it happened multiple times Elena couldn't deny that for some reason torture, death, and misery turned her on more than anything in the world.

Darrell Jones, was the man who slaughtered Elena's family and made her realize her inner sexual demon. He was executed by the state a few years after and sure enough Elena was there but as soon as they started his execution she got wetter and wetter till she orgasmed at his death.

Dr. Elena Gilbert is a 24 year old who witnessed her family be slaughtered at the age of 16 and got off on it. She became a psychologist to not only figure out why other people do those types of things, but also to try and understand why she gets off on the death, agony, misery, suffering, bloody, torture of others. She has yet to figure the second one out yet. Now whenever she goes home she reads over old case files on people who've murdered other people and masturbate while reading the description of the murder and looking at the pictures of he baddies and crime scene. Elena has always been fascinated with blood and even has gone so far as to steal a blood bag from a bank and smear it across her body and chest. That was one of the most powerful orgasms she had when she did that.

Elena is very close with her boss. So when she was tired of the easy cases she marched into his office and demanded to be put on the incoming serial killer case of the one Damon Salvatore. No one had any idea the monster that was being released upon them. Shockingly the monster isn't the bloodthirsty vampire on his way to the Mystic Falls prison/asylum but the prison/asylums very own Dr. Elena Gilbert...


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Desires of a Psychiatrist

Chapter 2

Elena's POV

"You can't treat Salvatore." Dr. Collins said.

"Why not?" I asked

"Because he is a cold blooded sociopath who has driven his doctors insane or killed them!" He responded.

"So you don't trust that I can handle myself?" Elena asked.

"I trust you more than any other doctors here." He said.

"Then prove it! All the time you give me the easy cases, just this once give me the one I want! If you aren't happy with the results I get you can reassign me but I'm gonna be his doctor and you can't change that!" I shouted.

After a few long moments he sighed, "Okay, but if he tries anything or you start to think it's too much. Get out of there." He said.

"Okay." I smiled.

"He gets here tomorrow morning, your first appointment will be at noon. I'll reassign your current cases so that you can focus on Salvatore." Collins told me as he handed me a file bigger than any I've seen.

I looked down and saw it was Damon Salvatore's file. There's no way I'll be able to get much sleep tonight, I'll have to go over all of these papers.

"See you tomorrow, and I expect you to trust me enough not to hover around my sessions and what not." I told Collins.

That might when I got home I poured myself a glass of bourbon, sat on my bed and started to go through Damon Salvatore's file. The first thing I noticed was, he is gorgeous, his raven black locks, his piercing blue eyes, but the thing that she notices the most is the glare and fire behind his eyes. That glare is enough to make me wet already.

As I read about Salvatore's countless victims all torn to pieces, most drained of blood, some parts still unrecovered, and how they were tortured my hand slowly started to move subconsciously down my pants. I peeled my thing to the side and started to rub my soaking pussy. That's when I got to the pictures. Several severed limbs can be seen in a picture, the room covered in blood, broken glass and destroyed furniture. The blood was everywhere, on the walls, covering the floor, drenching the bed, and. Other furniture. I rubbed my clit with my thumb as I plunged my four fingers into my pussy and started fucking myself roughly. The next two pictures were of the same victim but one was what the girl looked like before Salvatore had her, the next was of severed limbs, an I recognizable face, body parts covered in bites, slashes, and bruises. That's what set me off. As I looked at the pictures and read the description of the scene and crime I fucked myself to one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever given myself.

I got up and went to my bathroom and grasped the counter. My legs barely worked right now, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"How am I going to sit there with the most attractive man I've ever seen, and listen to how he has slaughtered countless men and mostly women, without revealing how turned on I'm inevitably gonna get?" I asked my reflection.

I heard the front door open and quickly splashed water on my face and dried it off then raced to my bedroom to put Salvatore's file away. As I was returning to bed my bedroom door opened to reveal a man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey honey," I said smiling, "How was your day?"

"It was long," the man said, "how was yours?"

"Good, I got assigned to treat a murderer." I told him.

He looked at me and said, "Cool, I knew they'd assign you to the cases you'd want eventually."

Then he went to the closet and started to undress. His body isn't very impressive, he isn't fat but isn't fit either. He has barely any muscles which means he can't exactly do many sex positions I want. But I've known him since I was 19. I've been married to him for 1 year now, James. I figured my weirdness can't keep me from living a normal life, as long as he and everyone else never find out what I really like.

James came back into the room in a sleep shirt and boxers, he looked at me and said, "You want to do it?"

I chuckled and said, "Are you ever gonna learn some tact?"

He walked up to me and gently took my face in his hands and kissed me, "Well, if we want to start a family then we need to have intercourse." He grinned.

It took everything in me not to roll my eyes, why can't he just say fuck like a normal person. Besides there is no way I'm getting pregnant, though he doesn't know I'm still on the pill. I told him I stopped taking it, but there is no way I'm having a child with someone like him. I love him, I do, but he has changed.

When I first met James he was hot and he was my college professor. People weren't to happy when they learned that bit of information but we waited till I was no longer his student, at least that's what we tell people. The truth is within a month of school starting we were fucking like rabbits, that's back when in my free time I'd look up horror stories and smutty fiction about rapes, and abuse. I still do that but I normally just take copies of other doctors case files on murders home.

James was never able to really do it for me, at first the slight arousal I got from him was the fact that it was forbidden but that eventually faded. A few months after we started fucking I had to start faking my orgasms as he was slowly thrusting his small cock in and out of my fairly dry cunt, but the slight sting of the dryness was enough for me to start thinking about being hit around or being cut into and I got wetter. After he'd finish and pass out because he has no stamina, and even when I'd been on top he was exhausted, I'd fuck myself with either my fingers or a dildo I keep near me at all times. I have dildos and vibrators strategically hidden, one in my bedroom, one in my laundry room, one in my kitchen, and two in my office. No one ever finds them, but after a while they get boring so I decided to start taking cases home to read and look at while I get off.

When I was younger I tried to stop but every time I'd try to be intimate with someone or masturbate thoughts of torture and blood came into my mind and it was euphoric. After a while I tried to not be intimate but that just made me horny all the time and think of those things even more. So eventually I stopped fighting it and decided I'd hide it from everyone but never deny it again.

"Elle?" James asked, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," I smiled despite hating his nickname for me.

"Why don't we continue what we were doing on the bed." James said.

As we laid down I caught the sight of Damon Salvatore's file on my desk and instantly got wet.

As James started to touch me softly in places where I wished he'd hit or grab roughly and violently, I kept my eyes glued on the folder and then started to think of the murders that man committed and the images of blood and limbs. I moaned as I imagined that man slicing into me with not only a knife but his cock as well. That's when James decided to slowly start to thrust into me as well. I heard him grunting above me and rolled my eyes as he rolled us over so he could lay down and make me do all the work. I closed my eyes hand imagined it was the man in the picture with a smirk on his face and his hands behind his head like he was sitting on a reclining chair but had a remote in his hand. I started to bounce on James' cock still imagining Salvatore with some kind of remote. That's when I imagined something around my neck it was heavy and felt like a chain, no, a... Collar?

I was bouncing and moaning on James cock all while seeing these beautiful pictures in my head. I saw Salvatore pushing a button on the remote and instantly feeling shocks of immense electricity going through my body, I groaned and groaned as I dug my nails into his chest. He slapped my breast in punishment of drawing blood from him. My eyes, blurry from the electric shocks, focused on the blood dripping down his chest and I imagined I'd lean forward and rub our chest together so his blood was smeared across my body. I was so close to orgasming I could feel it. Still bouncing and rocking on James' cock as I was picturing something truly beautiful in my mind.

In my mind Salvatore was grinning like a mad man. He took his finger and wiped his blood off my chest and before he could move his hand away I put his finger in my mouth and sucked his blood off his finger. He groaned at that. This went on till I was clean of his blood except for around my mouth. He looked in my eyes as I was bouncing on his cock and pushed the button and sent shocks repeatedly through my body till I orgasmed.

As I orgasmed on James cock, imagining it being the big cock of one serial killer, James spurted his cum up into my soaking pussy. He passed out immediately after and I took the opportunity to slowly rock my hips back and forth as he was passed out. James' cock started to rise and he then spilt his cum again, seeing him cum while knocked out was enough to give me a little tiny orgasm. I try so hard to be attracted to him but it simply can't be done.

I crawled off of him and looked at Salvatore's file. Tomorrow my life will become much more complicated but perhaps even more interesting as well.


End file.
